Tony Bonello
Australian | height = 6 ft 2 in | weight = 210 lb | weightclass = Middleweight | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof = | team = | trainer = | rank = | yearsactive = | boxingwins = | boxingkowins = | boxinglosses = | boxingkolosses = | boxingdraws = | boxingncs = | kickboxingwins = | kickboxingkowins = | kickboxinglosses = | kickboxingkolosses = | kickboxingdraws = | kickboxingncs = | mmawins = 16 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 14 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmadqwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadqlosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 1 | amwins = | amkowins = | amsubwins = | amlosses = | amkolosses = | amsublosses = | amdraws = | amncs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | boxrec = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Tony Bonello is an Australian mixed martial artist he has also appeared on the MTV show Bully Beatdown.http://www.mtv.com/shows/bully_beatdown/season_2/cast_member.jhtml?personalityId=13057 Titles: Carlos Gracie’s 2008 American National Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Black Belt Championships 2x Gold Medalist Carlos Gracie’s 2008 No-Gi Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Black Belt World Championships Silver Medalist Carlos Gracie’s 2009 No-Gi Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Black Belt World Championships Silver Medalist Tony’s martial arts history has taken him to dozens of different countries around the world. He lived in Asia for over 10 years studying traditional martial arts in Japan & Muay Thai in Thailand. He lived in Brazil and studied with Carlson Gracie and the Brazilian Top Team. He eventually met Paulo Guimaraes, a second generation Black Belt under Rickson Gracie and helped Paulo move to Australia permanently to teach Tony Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. After 10 years of Tony training in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in different countries around the world, he received his Black Belt in 2004 from his master Paulo Guimaraes (www.brazilianjiujitsu.com.au). www.thegunfightclub.com Tony Bonello is one of the professional fighters on MTV's reality series, "Bully Beatdown." Some of the gyms and people with whom Tony Bonello has trained are Jeff Fenech and Anthony Mundine in Sydney for boxing; Chan Chuck Fai in Chinatown Sydney for Muay Thai; Roberto Duran in Panama; Vos gym in Holland with Ivan Hypolyte in Muay Thai; Keishukai gym in Tokyo with Coal Uno; Al Stankie in L.A. for boxing; Sitpholek Muay Thai gym in Thailand for Muay Thai; and Carlson Gracie academy in Rio for Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Then in 2000, after several years of training for fun and discipline, Tony Bonello fought his first pro fight on a show in Sydney, Australia. Over the next several years, Tony Bonello fought for fun in Sydney. His training mainly focused on Brazilian jiu-jitsu, as most fighters in Australia were excellent strikers but lacked a strong ground game, he won all his fights on the ground. In 2007, in his last fight in Australia, Tony Bonello fought the Muay Thai and K-1 max superstar John Wayne Parr. Tony Bonello won in the 1st round. After that fight, Tony Bonello decided to fly to the U.S.A. In his first fight in U.S.A for 2007, Tony Bonello fought a war on the "King of the Cage" promotion against their Heavyweight World Champion, Tony Lopez. Tony Bonello won a unanimous decision. He then signed with ProElite and for his very first fight Tony Bonello was offered a fight versus former 185 lb EliteXC world champion, Murilo 'Ninja' Rua. The fight would be one of the first legitimate tests in his career, against a PRIDE veteran and brother of the famous once pound for pound king, Mauricio 'Shogun' Rua. This fight is famous for a .gif made of Tony Bonello violently yelling at a calm Rua, shortly followed by footage of Bonello unconscious being repeatedly punched in the face by Rua. External links * Category:Australian mixed martial artists Category:Australian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people